Fairy Tail (Guild)
"Fairy Tail" redirects here, for other pages with similar titles go to Fairy Tail (disambiguation). The Fairy Tail Guild (フェアリーテイル Fearī Teiru) is a guild in the Earth Land country of Fiore. It serves as the focal point of the series's plot, as well as the work place and home of the main characters and many others. Fairytail is also refered as a sense of venture to discover more about ones mysteries and fate, according to Markova. Location and Buildings Situated in the Kingdom of Fiore (an Italian word for "Flower"), a peninsula country of 17 million people, it lies on the southern coast of the country in Magnolia Town where it is the only guild. The design of the guild building itself went through many stages of development. Initial development had a much more elaborate interior and several more floors. This more detailed interior was eventually simplified as it was felt that it would distract from the many odd characters dotted around the guild.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 3. In the volume's extras. The finalised exterior is pyramidal in shape, the size of the floors decreasing the higher into the building. This stops short of the pointed dome topping the summit of the building. The inside is similar to a large lunch hall; several long benches stretch across its length with a bar more often managed by Mirajane at the end. Several other waitresses also help her. Located beside the bar is the request board where the Fairy Tail mages earn a living by completing client requests, similar to mercenaries. Much more dangerous and profitable requests (easily extending into the millions of jewels, the currency of Fiore)Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 25. Natsu said that the request poster he told Happy to steal was the cheapest one at 7 million jewels. are located on the second floor of the guild which is off limits to everyone except S-Class mages and Mirajane.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 25. She walks up to the second floor without a word from Makarov (this may, however, be because of her former status as an S-class mage). A mage who is not an S-Class mage could still go on an S-Class mission provided they had an S-Class mage on their team.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 103. According to Cana. The guild also has a basement. During the events of the Phantom Lord arc, the guild was heavily damaged by Gajeel, the strongest member of Fairy Tail's long time rival; the Phantom Lord Guild. It is eventually destroyed by the battering rams used by Jose Porla's, the Guild Master of Phantom Lord, Shades. Once Phantom Lord was defeated, the members of the guild immediately went to the task of rebuilding the guild with the master drawing up crude and nonsensical plans. Once Natsu and co. returned from the Tower of Paradise, the building was complete. It is extravagantly different from the former building: a courtyard with an open air cafe and Souvenir Shop, run by Max, leads towards the entrance of the guild; a large stage is found at the back of the guild; a swimming pool behind the bar, and an amusement center downstairs. Also, anyone can now ascend to the second floor. Strength Although disliked by the Magic Council, they recognize the strength of Fairy Tail. Before the events of the Phantom Lord arc, the Phantom Lord guild and Fairy Tail were on equal footing in strength. After Phantom Lord's defeat, it can be presumed that Fairy Tail is one of the strongest guilds in Fiore. The guild has many members, and most of them are formidable mages. Makarov, the Guild's Master, is one of the Ten Wizard Saints. The guild also consists of four official, active S-Class mages: Gildarts, who is stated to be the only mage in Fairy Tail capable of taking SS-class requests, and also Erza. Juvia and Gajeel officially joined as S-class mages at the end of the Tower of Paradise arc. The S-rank mage Laxus was excommunicated after the Fighting Festival arc. S-class mages are members recognized by Makarov as being strong enough to take the dangerous S-class missions. Despite not being recognized as S-class, Natsu, Gray and the members of Raijinshuu are arguably as strong as the S-class mages. Furthermore, Mirajane is an S-class mage but couldn't bring herself to use much of her power after her sister Lisanna's death, though with recent events showing Mirajane capable of using her strongest magics once more it remains to be seen whether she'll begin taking missions again. In all, there are around 100 mages in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 8. Bixlow mentions this just before they are all about to fight in the Fighting Festival arc. It should be noted that Gildarts, Mystogan (before leaving to lead Edoras) and laxus(before he was excommunicated) are stronger than the rest of the five official S-Class mages. Before the guild was destroyed during the Phantom Lord arc, the S-class posters were located on the second floor and only S-class mages were allowed on the floor. When the guild was rebuilt, anyone was now allowed on the second floor, but S-class quests could still only be taken by S-class mages. History The guild was named 'Fairy Tail' as the eternal mystery behind where fairies had tails or not, or if they even existed, was like an eternal adventure.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 63. Said by Makarov during Natsu's flashback. Sometime in the past, the guild may have been in or was caught up in a guild war.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 47. Gray mentions that Mirajane and Makarov know what would happen if two guilds were to fight. It has existed for at least several decades but has only grown to its current prominence and strength in the last few years. In this growth, it began to rival another large guild, Phantom Lord, and they began to be seen as symbols of the country. Fairy Tail has a parallel counter part in Edoras. The members are the same at the guild but everyone has different personalities and appearances. It seems that the Fairy Tail in Edoras is the only magic guild in the whole realm, but are treated like a Dark Guild and therefore are being targeted by the royal guards for destruction. Members Initiation into Fairy Tail appears to be little more than the approval of the guild master, regardless of their strength or former allegiance. Mirajane, while talking to Lucy, explains that everyone in Fairy Tail carries the wounds of a sad past.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 2. Mirajane says this to Lucy as Natsu left to find Macao] The following are named and regularly seen members of the guild. Guild Master *'Makarov': Fairy Tail's current, and the third, Guild Master.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 16 Limited Edition. Masters Talk S-Class Mages These are the only mages allowed to take S-class missions by themselves. *'Erza Scarlet': Fairy Tail's arguably most powerful female mage and a member of Team Natsu. Has not dueled Mirajane post-recovery to determine which is stronger. *'Mirajane:' A formerly dormant S-class Mage who recently regained her powers during the fighting festival after losing them because of the death of sister Lisanna. She is the older sister of Elfman. Mirajane is Erza's childhood rival and has the potential to be the strongest female member. *'Gildarts Clive:' The strongest mage of Fairy Tail. He is most commonly referred to as "That Old Guy" despite the fact he's only forty-five. Teams Team Natsu The main cast of characters for the series. *'Natsu Dragneel': The fire Dragon Slayer and Fairy Tail's problem child. *'Happy': Natsu's talking cat partner. *'Lucy Heartfilia': Celestial Spirit mage who can't stand the guild's insanity. *'Gray Fullbuster': One of Natsu's main rivals, a powerful ice mage with a major subconscious stripping problem. *'Erza Scarlet': S-Class mage and Fairy Tail's most powerful female mage. Shadow Gear Shadow Gear is the "backbone" team within the Fairy Tail guild consisting of Levy, Jet and Droy. *'Levy McGarden': A 17 year-old mage, her magic is called Solid Script which allows her to make words solid and then throw the words at her opponent. *'Jet', real name Sarusuke: An 18 year-old member of Fairy Tail. His magic is called High Speed, which is also called God's Leg. *'Droy': An 18 year-old member of Fairy Tail. His magic deals with the rapid growth and control of plants. Raijinshuu Raijinshu (literally 'Many Thunder Gods') is a team of "Laxus Bodyguards" within the Fairy Tail guild consisting of Fried, Evergreen and Bixlow, and is one of the strongest teams in the guild. *'Fried Justine' is a 20 year-old member of Fairy Tail who doesn't show his face often. He is known as one of the "Mystery Men" along with Mystogan and Gildarts, since his magic style is unknown until just recently. Even without his magic, he can proficiently fight with his sword. *'Evergreen' is a 20 year-old member of Fairy Tail and a member of the team, Raijinshuu. As a child, it was her dream to be a fairy, so she joined Fairy Tail only for the name, with no interest in other things. *'Bixlow' is a 22 year-old member of Fairy Tail and, along with Fried Justine and Evergreen, makes up the team Raijinshuu. He is clearly identifiable by his "creepy" appearance, covered in black armor, face half concealed and constantly sticking out his tongue (which bears his guild insignia) and laughing maniacally. Megadeath Not much is known about this team. *'Miki Chickentiger' is a girl with a magical bird that can talk. It usually sits on her head and doesn't do much, though, since she prefers hand-to-hand combat. She is the leader of the "Megadeath" team and has the name "Demon Princess". Prominent Members *'Cana Alberona:' The member of Fairy Tail who often commands the guild members when Makarov or Erza are not available. *'Elfman:' Another powerful member, and the younger brother of Mirajane. *'Lisanna' Mirajane and Elfman's youngest sister. She was believed to have died stopping a demonified Elfman. Later revealed to have been sent through the Anima to Edolas, where she remained there for 2 years. She has a big crush on Natsu. *'Wendy Marvell:' The newest member to the guild, who joined once Nirvana was destroyed. She was previously a member of the Cait Shelter Guild. *'Charle:' Joined the guild along with Wendy, being Wendy's cat companion. *'*Juvia Loxar:' Once a member of Phantom Lord's Element 4, Juvia has joined Fairy Tail because of the warm atmosphere and her infatuation with Gray. *'*Gajeel Redfox:' Once the strongest member of Phantom Lord, he has since joined Fairy Tail. :*'''Certified by Phantom Lord as S-rank; Whether the S-rank carries over to Fairy Tail is uncertain. Minor Members *Macao Conbolt:' is one of the older members of the Guild. *'Reedus Jonah:' is a 27 year-old mage with an unusually round body and a witch hat. He uses Picto magic, which can only be used in conjunction with his body. For that reason, he asks Makarov to enlarge his body. With his picto magic he can draw something on his large stomach and once the drawing is complete, it materializes in front of him. During the attack of the Phantom Lord, he was responsible for protecting Lucy, but he was defeated by Gajeel and Lucy was captured. *'Nab Lasaro:' not much is known about him besides the fact that his magic deals with Animal Possession in which he can confine an animals spirit within himself and then use that spirit to aid him in battle. *'Alzack Connell:' is originally from the west. He came to Fairy Tail as an immigrant and joined up. Alzack has a crush on Bisca, but he is too shy to confess to her. *'Bisca Mulan:' much like Alzack, is originally from the west. Bisca planned to confess her love to Alzack, but then Fairy Tail was attacked by Phantom Lord so she didn't get a chance to do it. *'Vijeeter Ecor:' a minor member of the guild who fights using his magic, "Dancer". *'Wakaba Mine:' is 36 year old veteran mage who battles by forming smoke in to different shapes. He and Macao are good drinking buddies and rivals, being the same age. *'Warren Rocko:' his magic is telepathy and is capable in reading his opponent's mind in the battle. Warren resembles Rave Master character Branch. *'Max Alors:' a 17 year old mage who specializes in sand-based magic. *'Lucky Ollietta:' is an 18-year-old mage who uses wood-based magic, can instantly reshape wood into a form of her choice. *'Tono Rabbits:' is a particularly young Fairy Tail Member at 15, Tono has high hopes for the future. *'Mikuni Sin:' is an Earth Magic user, Mikuni shaves his head bald so he doesn't have to worry about going bald when he gets older. He used to work in a sushi bar, but he was liked so much that his manager told him never to leave, so he did. *'Pantherlily:' originally the captain of the 1st division of Edolas Royal Army and an Exceed. Following his arrival in Earth Land he immediately asks to join the guild his prince was once at and seems to become Gajeel's cat companion. Former Members *'Loke' is a non-active member of the Fairy Tail guild, who left after the Loke arc where he returned to the Celestial Spirit world. He has since become one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits. *'Laxus Dreyar' was one of the strongest mages of Fairy Tail, and an S-class mage. He has since been excommunicated due to his leading part in the events of the Fighting Festival arc. *'Rob' was an old man who taught Erza magic when she was a girl working on the Tower of Paradise. He said that he gave up on using magic, but he believed that Erza could do better than he did. When he died, Erza saw his Fairy Tail mark on his back and that's what inspired her to join the guild. His magic is currently unknown. When Makarov brought a young Erza to see Porlyusica about fixing her eye, we hear that Makarov and Porlyusica were friends of Rob. *'Ivan Dreyar' is Makarov's son and Laxus's father who was excommunicated for being a threat to the guild. He has since formed the dark, Raven Tail Guild. *'Mystogan: A former S-class mage of Fairy Tail, actually came from Edoras. He came to Earth Land to stop his Father's plan. He returned to Edoras in order to lead the people into a new future without magic. *Bob, '''Porlyusica, Goldmine, and Shitou Yajima are former members of the guild and were part of Makarov's team. Since leaving, Bob and Goldmine have started their own guilds, Shitou became one of the members of the Magic Council, and Porlyusica has become a recluse. (Anime Only) Fairy Tail's Farewell Ceremony As a custom for some members, anyone leaving Fairy Tail is given a "ceremony" of sorts. When Laxus was exculded from the guild, he stayed to watch the Fantasia parade where Guild Master Markarov told Laxus through a hand sign that everyone would be looking out for him. When members of Team Natsu have friends that leave to lead their lives elsewere, the member closest to the leaving friend recites the Three Laws of Fairy Tail. #You must never, for the rest of your life, reveal any tatics which could prove to be a handicap to Fairy Tail. #You must never use former contacts for personal gain. #Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be of little value, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you. References Category:Guilds